


Острый

by Yuutari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: У Тобирамы горят губы. И нет, это вовсе не из-за того, что её только что поцеловал Учиха Мадара!





	Острый

Мадара поморщился, когда увидел, как Тобирама добавила в свою порцию лапши ещё одну ложку маленьких красных перцев. Суп, который до этого был белым и полупрозрачным, теперь представлял собой тёмно-коричневую жидкость, местами отдающая жгучим рыжим, а перца в нём стало тонуть всё больше и больше. И, похоже, Тобирама не собиралась останавливаться.

Когда перца стало так много, что лапша под ними стала еле видна, Мадара всё-таки не удержался от комментария:

— У тебя что, в желудке девятый круг ада находится, решила дать огоньку?

Тобирама выгнула бровь, и рука её замерла на месте.

— Это вы, Учиха, слабаки, не можете даже кусочек этого перца съесть, — фыркнула она, всё же положив себе ещё одну ложку.

Мадара закатил глаза. Она, в общем-то, была права. Когда он впервые пошёл с Хаширамой пообедать в какой-то новой открывшейся забегаловке, он чуть не выронил палочки из рук, когда увидел, сколько перца тот себе положил, чуть ли не половину всей миски им заполнил! А при этом ел так, будто не он сейчас пожирал горящий ад, уплётывая всё в обе щеки. Мадара не мог поверить. Мадара умыкнул у друга один маленький зелёный перец и засунул его в рот целиком, думая, что он совсем не острый. Стоило ему лишь слегка прожевать, как лицо его тотчас покраснело, глаза выпучились, а на лбу неестественно быстро выступил град пота. Ему в тот момент показалось, что кто-то пустил Великий огненный шар прямо ему в глотку. Язык и горло невыносимо жгло.

Учиха выплюнул перец на стол, не найдя в себе силы его проглотить, а Хаширама всё с тем же набитым ртом (полным этого чёртового жгучего перца!) обеспокоенно посмотрел на него. Мадара не мог ума приложить: как он, чёрт возьми, может спокойно есть это орудие для пыток?!

— Тыфпаряткэ? — пробубнил Хаширама насколько мог с набитым ртом.

— Воды... — только и прохрипел тогда Мадара, как оказалось, зря. 

Он и сам знал, с какой ответственностью и усердием Хаширама относился к просьбам своего лучшего друга. Мадара не уточнил, какую именно воду и в каком количестве. А Хаширама нашёл единственно самый быстрый и доступный способ исполнить просьбу своего друга. Быстро прожевав лапшу с перцем и проглотив их, он сложил печати. С полуонемевшим языком Мадара сразу понял, что хотел сделать его друг, и только успел ругнуться в мыслях на идиота-Сенджу, как его снесло огромным водяным потоком изо рта Хаширамы. 

С тех пор он возненавидел острый перец.

Клан Сенджу славился не только своими боевыми навыками, с которыми потягаться могли лишь немногие (а наравне уж сражаться, откровенно говоря, могли только Учиха, чем они и занимались в течение многих веков), он также был известен своими пристрастиями в еде... весьма специфичными, как могло показаться многим. Учитывая, что основные стихии, которые чаще всего встречались в клане, — это вода и земля, для других был удивительным тот факт, что Сенджу не могли и дня обойтись без острой пищи. Обычно острое ассоциируется с чем-то пылающим и жгучим — огнём, под стать Учиха, но те как раз острое не особо любили, и такие блюда появлялись у них за столом редко.

— И кто после этого... как ты меня там назвала? Огнедышащий монстр?

Тобирама, видимо, не сочла нужным отвечать на подобные глупости и только буркнула тихое: «Итадакимас». Учихе оставалось только пожать плечами: не понять ему этих Сенджу с вечной манией к острой еде.

Рамен оказался на удивление очень вкусным. Владелец Ичираку приехал в Коноху совсем недавно, а молва об его волшебном рамене разошлась по деревне всего за несколько дней. Заглянуть сюда, правда, они смогли только сегодня, когда после целого дня кропотливой работы над бумагами справедливо рассудили, что возвращаться домой и готовить что-либо самим не хватит сил. Впрочем, Мадаре всё равно никогда не доверяли готовку: несколько раз чуть кухню не спалил, поэтому пришлось пообещать младшему брату, что дождётся, пока тот сам что-нибудь не приготовит. Однако Изуна сейчас был на задании, так что некому было ждать его дома с готовым ужином.

Со своей порцией Мадара расправился быстро. Проведя почти всю свою жизнь на полях сражений, он привык есть с невероятной скоростью, без особого удовольствия и с мыслью, что есть необходимо, а не потому, что хотелось чего-то вкусного. Добрая половина клана Учиха придерживалась такого же принципа, а вот у Сенджу была совсем другая философия: они воспринимали кулинарию как искусство, потому всячески изощрялись со специями, экспериментировали и ели приготовленное неторопливо, растягивая удовольствие и пытаясь лучше распробовать вкус.

Тобирама в этом плане, как и её старший брат, была типичным представителем клана Сенджу: ела она неспешно и, кажется, немного сосредоточенно, ни на что не отвлекаясь и не пытаясь даже заговорить с Мадарой между делом. От огромного количества перца лицо её раскраснелось, лоб и шея вспотели — Учиха прекрасно всё это видел и понимал, что пища хоть и была для неё очень остра, но вкус того стоил, да и выдержка у Сенджу в этом плане всегда была лучше. Недаром Хаширама всегда говорил: «Жжёт так, что язык немеет, но это слишком вкусно, чтобы останавливаться!»

Мадара смотрел на Тобираму не так уж и долго, прежде чем внезапно не подумал, что Сенджу с заалевшими щеками выглядела очень даже мило. Услышь Тобирама сейчас его мысли, одним водяным драконом он бы не отделался. Эта мысль его позабавила.

— Кстати, Тобирама, касательно того отчёта с миссии в Стране Чая... Тобирама, похоже, обратила на него внимание с некоторой неохотой.

— М?..

Он замер. Слегка слипшаяся от пота челка, раскрасневшееся лицо, маслянистые губы. Сохрани Мадара в тот момент хоть каплю здравомыслия, он бы сказал себе, что сошёл с ума. Однако в тот момент остатки благоразумия покинули его, утонув в глубине сияющих алых глаз напротив, поэтому противиться своему порыву он не стал и подался вперёд.

Когда Мадара отстранился, Тобирама смотрела на него таким неподвижным и шокированным взглядом, что Учиха не сдержался и растянул губы в наглой ухмылке.

— У Сенджу язык, похоже, может быть острым и в буквальном смысле.

Старик Арачи, владелец Ичираку, сделал вид, что ничего не видел и не слышал, продолжая беззаботно варить лапшу.

Слова Мадары привели её в чувство. На лице тотчас отразилась ярость.

— Мадара, ты!..

Мадары, однако, уже не было в Ичираку. На столе остались только пустая миска и деньги за обе их порции.

— А вы чего уставились?! — прикрикнула она на шокированно взиравших на неё трёх парней, невольно ставших свидетелями этой сцены. Те встрепенулись и тут же вернулись к еде. — Чёрт! — уже тише выругалась она себе под нос.

Слухи распространяются быстро. Наверняка уже завтра об этом будет судачить вся деревня! От назойливых расспросов брата потом точно не отделаться: и как прикажете оправдываться? У чёртового Учихи с утра миссия, и он оставит её разгребать всё это в одиночку. Не идти же сейчас штурмом на Квартал Учиха? Хотя что-то подсказывало ей, что Мадару она там не найдёт: слишком хорошо тот прятался, когда не хотел попадаться кому-то на глаза.

Однако главный вопрос сейчас состоял не в этом. Что, чёрт возьми, это вообще было?!

Она медленно коснулась своих губ кончиками пальцев.

У Тобирамы горели губы. И нет, это вовсе не из-за того, что её только что поцеловал Учиха Мадара! Определённо, перцы оказались слишком острыми, вот и всё! А когда Мадара вернётся с миссии, одним водяным драконом он не отделается!

У Тобирамы под рукой не было зеркала, чтобы увидеть, что вместе с лицом у неё покраснели и уши.


End file.
